coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf Tower New Mexico
'''Elf Tower New Mexico '''is a b-side from the 2002 album The Second Stage Turbine Blade (album), and the 11th track on the 2005 reissue of that album. Considered to be a rarity in the Coheed and Cambria live catalogue, the song was not played at a show until 2011, when it began showing up as an acoustic encore. It is one of the few songs released prior to 2015's The Color Before the Sun that is not related to The Amory Wars. Instead, it details the hostile relationship between Claudio Sanchez and former girlfriend Nikki Owen, the inspiration for the character of Newo Ikkin. Lyrics Elf Tower, New Mexico (x2) Well, thank God you're still angry at me And I've got a better chance of seeing you dead and buried, yeah Thank you for this one last big mistake It's your turn, come shoot for it; if you win, well, you can lead the way, yeah Midday subway into New Jersey Did you think maybe I... Was doing quite well without you in the frame still? Killed in defense, I can't believe I told you after I'm giving you up, go on, find someone new 'til then pretend you've touched before you'd ask her I'm giving you up, go on, find someone new Dear Nikki, what... Dear Nikki, what if I could have found her better off here and knew Knew I'm breaking, here in Elf Tower, New Mexico Elf Tower, New Mexico Stay here in our last standing hourglass circumstance Devoted here from the midst of the weary eyes Lost and buried here, in your big surprise again Will your fingers find mine back? Familiar fit in the questions that I had to ask Did you think maybe I... Was doing quite well without you in the frame still? Killed in defense, I can't believe I told you after I'm giving you up, go on, find someone new 'til then pretend you've touched before you'd ask her I'm giving you up, go on, find someone new Dear Nikki, what... Dear Nikki, what if I could have found her better off here and knew Knew I'm breaking, here in Elf Tower, New Mexico Elf Tower, New Mexico So now, until I, I am over I'll mark my words and learn lessons Dear god, before I've heard this is your intention Before I, I could have figured out, over and over Dear, there's Coheed and then Cambria In innocent merger Absence makes the heart grow fonder Thank God they recovered your body in New Mexico For three days it spoiled, love, I miss you in every way You could've been dear, wish you were here, still in the frame, still Killed in defense, I can't believe I told you after I'm giving you up, go on, find someone new 'til then pretend you've touched before you'd ask her I'm giving you up, go on, find someone new Dear Nikki, what... What if I could have found her better off, here and knew Knew I'm breaking, here in Elf Tower, New Mexico TriviaCategory:SongsCategory:The Second Stage Turbine Blade * Coheed and Cambria have expressed discomfort with the song, usually refraining from including it in thier sets at live shows, as it represents things in Claudio's life that he has moved on from. However, they do occasionally play the song as a tribute to the fans who were with them from the start, and at special occasions such as Neverender. * At shows where the song is played, acoustic instruments are used, and the lineup for the song is usually limited to Claudio and Travis. In addition Claudio actually reads the song off of a music sheet as he plays. * The lyrics to the live version differ from the album. Certain lines are replaced with new ones representing that the time for this song has passed and some are omitted entirely, such as the reference to Coheed and Cambria Kilgannon and the inception of the Amory Wars. * When asked, the band explained that Elf Tower, New Mexico is not a real location, but the fictional hometown of the band, the gateway between Earth and Heaven's Fence. In Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV Vol. 1: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness it is implied that Ryder, the fictional writer of the Amory Wars, lives there along with Erica Court. By extension, the gateway is implied to be the Willing Well.